


Partners in Crime

by ginger39



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Robbery, Samifer - Freeform, Song fic, Underlying meaning, did this as a college essay, partners in crime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger39/pseuds/ginger39
Summary: fan fiction based off the song Partners in Crime by Set it Off
“Till death do us part.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you all enjoy this. I couldn't think of what to do for my eng 111 class so I ended up saying 'what the hell' and doing a fan fiction.

   Sam loaded the gun and handed it to the man sitting across from him. Sam’s usually long brown hair that went past the bottoms of his ear had been cut to a few inches in length a week ago. The man across from him had short sandy blonde hair. Sam was taller than the man across from him, that was wearing a black T-shirt and worn out blue jeans. It was a little past eleven pm and they were sitting in a van across the street from a bank. The man took the gun from Sam and smirked.

  “Have I ever told you how hot you look loading guns?” Sam snorted in response and loaded his own gun, smiling.

  “You sure you want to do this Nick?” Sam asked looking up to meet Nick’s blue eyes. Nick’s hair was messy and looked as if he had been running his fingers through it all day. Whether it be out of stress or purely habit Sam had no idea nor did he think he ever would. An almost sad look flashed across his face before giving Sam a pointed look. Sam knew he had no reason to do this. Neither of them did but there was no way he would let Nick do it by himself. They had always been together and he wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

  “What did I tell you about calling me by that name?” Sam simply sighed and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He quickly slipped it out to see it was a call from Nicks younger brother Gabe. He flashed his phone to Nick before answering.

  “Hey Gabe, what’s up?” Sam frowned, slipping a little orange container out of his picket. He twisted the white top off and dumped a few assorted pills into his hand.

  “Hey Sammy boy, is my pinheaded brother with you?” Sam chuckled lightly and glanced out the window.

  “Yeah Gabe, he’s with me.”

  “Good, I looked into that stuff you asked me about.” Sam tensed instantly and Nick watched him carefully. From a quick glance Sam looked like he was one hundred percent, anyone close to him either knew or suspected that wasn’t true. He had lost a lot of weight in the past months and you could see the bags under his eyes. His cheek bones were sunken in just enough to notice and he knew Sam wasn’t feeling to hot today. “Sam…There’s no way with everyone helping that it’ll happen. Even with Chuck and the few strings I can pull there’s no way…I’m sorry man.” Sam’s heart dropped but he refused to show it. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before smiling lightly.

  “Thanks anyways Gabe, it means a lot.”

  “I’ll see you later okay? Get some rest.” Sam glanced over at Nicks and met his gaze. 

  “Will do.” He hung up and tossed his phone into the passenger seat of the van. Sam grabbed a bottle of water that was lying on the floor. He quickly downed the pills and glanced out the window. It was almost time to start.

  “Nick…you know you don’t have to do this” Sam said quietly. He knew that nothing would change his mind but there was no harm in asking. In a swift motion Nick had pressed his lips against Sams.

“I would go to the ends of the earth for you Sammy,” He whispered, pulling away after a moment. “Now let’s get going.” Sam pulled his laptop off the seat and opened it. His fingers flew across the keyboard for a minute, he smirked and set it back down.

  “We have ten minutes until they realize what’s going on” They exited the van and headed across the street to the bank. It was a local bank a few towns over from their own city. There was one security guard wandering around and another monitoring the cameras. Everyone had headed home a few hours ago and this was one of the best times to break in.

  It was quite easy actually, sneaking in that is. With everything disabled it only took the pair a minute to get inside. All it took was a swift hit to the back of the head to knock the first guard out and Sam had taken care of the cameras for a few minutes, he had set them on an endless loop of a few minutes previous to their break-in. Sam glanced around and regained his breath, thankfully they weren’t far from the vault. Nick watched him carefully as he slid across the counter and a moment later Sam followed suit.

  “I can’t wait for you to grow your hair out again” Nick hummed scanning their surroundings. “No offense but you look fucking strange without it.  
 Sam rolled his eyes and looked over at Nick.

  “Let’s just get this over with okay? We have six minutes left.” Nick nodded in response and they headed down the hallway to the vault. It took them two and a half minutes to open the vault. Nick had conned an old friend into getting the key code; as soon as it opened they stepped inside. Within seconds alarms blasted around them and cops were surrounding the door. Sam looked at Nick with panicked eyes. How had they gotten here to fast?

  “Drop your weapons and put your hands in the air!” One yelled raising a handgun. Nick met Sam’s gaze and gave a small nod. Everything happened to fast no one could process what was going on. Nick shot and they fired. The duo were on the ground in seconds and blood was seeping from the holes in their chests. Sam weakly looked over at Nick and smiled lightly. Tears were beginning to form in both of their eyes. They both knew deep down in some crevice of their hearts that going in it would be a suicide mission but it didn’t matter to them. All that mattered was that they were together.

  “Till death do us part.” 


End file.
